Take a Chance
by The Hannalizer
Summary: Oneshot, HPxLOTRxTwilight, slash, bondage, ski!kink, blood!kink, 3-some, Frodo, Snape, Edward. Snape are out skiing and meets a hobbit, and a vampire. What happens? Warning: explicit content!


**Take a Chance**

_A/N: This is purely written for my own and my friends amusement. IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY!_

_Me and my friend Monkeytrouble wrote two different sories based upon the same abbreviations. Read her version as well! (When it's posted.) XOXO!/ The Hannalizer_

"A wonderful evening to go skiing, right Mr..?" Severus said in a small ski cabin, where he was waiting to get his ticket.

"Mr Frodo, sir!" The small, hobbit-like boy said.

"Alright...," Severus said, lifting his eyebrows, wondering if this Mr Frodo had broken out of a mental hospital.

The bell rang and suddenly a chill drifted through the cabin. Severus gave the hobbit-ish man-boy an annoyed glance, and saw that he had dropped his jaw and were staring emptily, rather hornily at the one that just came in through the door. Severus sighed. And turned reluctantly around.

It was a teenage boy that just entered through the door. Nothing special about him... Other than his... handsomeness.

Severus bit his finger seductively and squinted towards the boy. Or was he a boy? Something about him seemed oddly old.

"Vampire, eh?" Snape muttered from under his breath and stepped quickly away from the short, furryheaded boy. He tilted his chin up assertively when he looked into the assumed vampire's eyes. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Hello, sir?" the boy said.

"Vampire," Severus hissed.

"Oh," he breathed, looking surprised. "And you are, if I may ask...?"

"Your worst nightmare," Severus said, barely moving his lips while speaking. He took a tight grip of the vampire's shirt and dragged him into a broom closet. When alone, he took out his wand and lit it. The vampire smirked at him.

"What are you going to do? Your magic won't work on-"

He was abruptly silenced when Severus spell _silencio_ muted the vampire out like someone drew the all the air he had out of his lungs. The vampire's lips were still moving, until he noticed how terrifyingly mute he was. His face twisted from a smirk to shock. It was Severus's time to smirk.

Just about time when Severus was about to cast another spell on him, the vampire moved too quickly for Severus and knocked him down.

***

When Severus woke up he was staring up at a ceiling made of wood. Then he felt a burning pain in his wrists and ankles and noticed that he was tied up. And that he was naked.

"What in the love of-" he began saying but got quiet when the vampire straddled him.

He was fully dressed in a ski outfit. He held a notepad in front of his chest, so Severus could see clearly what was written on it.

_You made me mute. Reverse the spell or else..._

"Or else what?"

He turned a page.

_Or else I'll call someone and then you'll be up your butt with vampires and not even your wand will manage that._

He took out a phone and called someone. He knocked on the side of the phone, as if to communicate with morse code. Then he turned another page on the notepad.

_If you cast another spell on me, you'll soon have a bunch of vampires up your butt, and not even your wand can handle that!_

The vampire gave Severus a smug smile.

"Up my butt, eh?" Severus said, lifting an eyebrow.

This comment caught the vampire completely off guard.

"Let's put it like this: I'll get your marble member up my butt and then I will release you from the spell. Alright?"

The vampire immediately crushed his cellphone between his palms. Severus chuckled at the sight and thought about all the other times he'd gotten his way by suggesting butt sex. He watched the ice cold boy turn a page again and scrabbled down some words.

_OK_

"Okay? Really?" Severus said, lifting his eyebrows.

The vampire shrugged and smiled shyly.

"Wow, this one was easily persuaded...," Severus mumbled.

The vampire wrote something below the "OK".

_I'm Edward by the way_

"Alright. I'm Severus. Untie me."

Edward smiled smugly again and got off the bed. He began taking of his clothes. Severus watched his marble chest shine and sparkle in the streaks of sun that came in through the window. He now only wore his thermo pants with the suspenders hanging down by his sides, and his lumbering ski boots tightly fastened on his feet. It did not seem inelegant though. Even with the ski boots on he looked graceful.

Edward bent down to take off the boots.

"No, keep them on," Severus said. Edward looked up at him and smiled and then joined him in the bed.

Severus felt the magic blood of his rush toward his groin area just by the look of the vampire in thermo pants and ski boots. The smell of the cool vampire flesh was intoxicating. He suddenly felt an urge for getting bitten. He wanted Edward to bite him in the neck and drink his blood.

Their lips met.

Hot against cold.

A passion as strong as thunder was created between them.

Edward's body was hard and cold like marble on top of Severus. It felt so good. He let go of himself, Edward had the full control. It was absolutely marvelous as an opposite to the dull every-day-life. Severus tilted up his chin and exposed his neck for Edward.

Edward stopped and stared at Severus who stared back.

_I can't, _Edward mouthed.

"Sure you can, you won't kill me."

Edward seemed to have a moment of thought but was interrupted by a shriek.

"Stop! Don't do it!"

It was that furryheaded hobbit.

"What on earth?" Severus muttered under his breath.

The hobbit was standing beside the bed with a gleaming ring in his hands. It looked like he just took it off. He put it away under his shirt where it hung on a chain around his neck.

"The ring...," Severus mumbled incoherently.

Severus couldn't believe it. It was the ring. The ring of glory. The ring of ultimate power.

He could feel his mouth watering by just the thought of having that ring in his possession.

"Boy," Severus said, absolutely sure that he had to be a hobbit now. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, sir! I just didn't want you to get hurt," he said and gave Edward a suspicious look.

"I'm a wizard, hobbit, I can take care of myself," Severus said.

Mr Frodo's eyes widened and looked like they would have been covered with glaze. He stared at Severus with an awfully annoying pair of puppy eyes.

"Gandalf. Is it you?"

"What?" Severus spat, feeling awkward about having this loony here while he was naked and pinned to the bed.

"Gandalf the black?" Frodo continued, taking baby steps toward them, trembling as he got closer.

Severus understood that this was a chance of a life time.

"Please join us in a threesome, Frodo," Severus said with an almost successfully disguised evil smile.

"Ehh," Frodo looked unsure, "Why?" he asked.

"Because I say so. Now, dear Edward, give me my wand back and I will release you from the spell."

"Wand? But you don't need-"

"Shut up, hobbit!"

"Yes, sir," Frodo said submissively and bent down.

Edward shook his head; he didn't seem to believe Severus.

"_Accio wand,_" Severus muttered and the wand flew threw the air from a drawer and landed safely in his hand.

Edward stared at him in shock.

"_Imperio,_" Severus said and pointed the wand at Edward. He got immediately under his full control.

Severus smiled to himself and closed his eyes in pleasure.

He loved the feeling of being a God. In front of these pathetic fools, anyone with the power to possess magic would be able to rule them all. And with the ring... He would be able to rule all magical and nonmagical beings.

"Frodo, you will do as I tell you, am I right?" Severus opened his eyes, but didn't care to give Frodo even a glance.

"Ehm, of course, Gandalf."

"You think that vampire over there is handsome?"

"Ehm, yeah sure."

"Seduce him," Severus mumbled to Edward and Edward obliged of course.

He took Frodo's hands in his and looked him sincerely, and then kissed him. First, Frodo looked shocked, but then he softened. He led him to the bed and started undressing the hobbit.

Severus was still tied in his feet and ankles. It was strange how the mixture of submission and power fed him with an even greater feeling of power.

He watched Edward in his sexy ski outfit, and licked his lips when Edward laid him down beside Severus. He was completely naked and Edward touched him up all over, before turning him around and bending his butt up toward. He entered him and both Severus and Frodo groaned.

Severus whispered commandments to Edward throughout the time. He made Edward lay himself down on the bed with Frodo on top of him, riding him like a cowgirl. Frodo's eyes still looked a bit shocked, like he didn't understand what was happening, but he was obviously enjoying it too...

Severus enjoyed watching the scene that was played for him. When time felt right he pointed his wand as much as he could toward Frodo and hissed his own spell _Sectumsempra. _Frodo's skin broke like a tacos or like there were invisible zippers all over his body. His warm blood flooded all over the bed and mostly Edward. Edward got covered in Frodo's blood like in the mudblood movie _Carrie_. The hobbit blood sprinkled on Severus's face. It was lovely. Warm and soft. The sensation was electrifying.

Frodo looked terrified with shock. Edward looked like any vampire would. Unable to control himself under the spell, his natural needs took over when the blood on his lips touched his tongue. He began licking the blood, and sucking on Frodo's wounds. Frodo fell lifelessly on top of Edward.

Severus waited for Edward to still his needs, and then ordered him to lick his balls of blood. It was also lovely.

"Kinky with blood huh?" Severus mumbled to Edward and thought about all the times he had used _Sectumsempra _before to satisfy himself sexually.

Edward's eyes looked mad and twisted with a shrieking color of red.

"Untie me," Severus ordered. Edward did so.

Severus took the ring from Frodo's dead body, quivering with excitement.

"One ring to rule them all," Severus quoted. "I never knew it was real... It is," he said, put on the ring on his finger and disappeared into the land of the dead.


End file.
